


Titanic

by KhaiPlisetsky



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Titanic (1997), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Multi, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaiPlisetsky/pseuds/KhaiPlisetsky
Summary: When Yuri Plisetsky and Haru Miura meet each other during the coldness of the port's deck, they mention something romantic, in their own ways. Sad, but still tearful. Just an old story, yet. Would it be? Enjoy.





	Titanic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Titanic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/349233) by James Cameron. 



Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you, go on

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you, go on

**_RMS Titanic …_ **

Yuri Plisetsky walked through and he just saw a girl in the ship.

The ship went through and he looked on the girl.

He did have a ticket via. another person to jump into the great ship that had left the city and he had taken a moment to wonder what was she wearing. In the end, she had just had a long, yet marvelous dress.

He was a boy from the port, she was a girl from a noble family.

They later just wondered for a moment and in the same time, and he just mentioned into her. She and he looked on and upon the romantic moment, Yuri Plisetsky believed she was the most wonderful woman he met in his life.

For a boy, he learnt about her and she slowly, reluctantly, accepted him. Yuri knew her and he stated that he would protect her.

And so he hugged …  
#####  
As for Haru, yes, Haru Miura, she was amazed with him.

She never heard about his name but his appearance and his honest slowly occupied her heart. Way more than she expected from her childhood friend. Overall, she didn’t expect that in the ship’s deck. Especially in front of her face was a boy.

She and him finally got a little moment …

She let him hugged her …  
“What’s your name?” He slowly asked.

“My name… is Haru. You … who’re you?”

“I am Yuri. You can say my name is Yuri, for friendly.”

“I know … Yuri …”

She knew him now. When he hugged her, he posed a warm feeling on her and her body felt a similar aspect from him. She mentioned him later and her face went red, shy and remained.

She was forced to get marry with a person she didn’t love. And Yuri came to her like a something. She respected him … more than the person she was requested to engage. More …

…

#####

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Yuri Plisetsky knew her name, now went happy and he asked Haru wherever to go with. Haru expressed she had a fear but Yuri’s courage pushed her to do.

Haru went with him and he later took her into dining room, the canteen and also he and Haru witnessed the other people’s reactions within a ship that running on the sea, he caused surprises.  
“C’mon, Haru. We can make it.”

“But … I am bit shy …”

“Just do it, Haru. My little butterfly …”  
He emerged as a figure for her …

  
#####

  
Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

In the bed of Haru’s room, she and Yuri went up with something. She went naked because of Yuri P., and Yuri painted a picture about her.  
“I don’t believe you would dare to do this …”

“C’mon. Nothing to be scared overall. I will fulfill even I have to shoot my cartridge.”

“And …?”

“Believe me.”  
Later Yuri Plisetsky and Haru touched on and played each other. He even went with a pic he painted by his own pencil, showed how hard Yuri tried to impress her. Haru was somewhat inspired from him, the “Heart of the Ocean” lady.

He cared on her very much.

Yuri even decided to be naked up too and they …

…

…

…

Their lips …  
#####  
They later touched on each other again, but this time, when they found that the man who knew about their bargaining relationship was being ruined by an unknown deck boy, he held Haru and threatened with the aspect.

Yuri Plisetsky was later caught up. By Haru’s “official fiancée”, yup. He accused Yuri as a thief and he went beaten.

…

No longer Yuri Plisetsky tried to escape … he …

Haru yelled: “Don’t give up … honey … I’ll be there soon …”  
They didn’t forget. They had seen each other in the dining table before, just that moment, Yuri Plisetsky noticed her, but Haru was ignorant and she didn’t be aware with that.

Yuri even cheered it with a charming face.

And he even drank wines.

…

But this time, he was just stood there, waiting for cold … Plisetsky, being subjected for stealing, was captured and imprisoned … The question lied on why, and even Yuri denied, he was not forgiven.

Painful …

…

…

…

Until the ship …  
#####

  
Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

But love has no border.

He was there and still …

And he loved her. Haru saw him. First she planned to reject Yuri, but then realized she and Yuri were in love. She could not accept this man, and she resisted him. His gallant could not hide his ugly wish to turn her into his own prostitute and she …

…

The ship was hit with an iceberg!

Titanic was hit!

The ship, she began to collapse and she would go torn down into piece? But Haru escaped and Yuri broke the cell, in order to get into there.

It was far. And it was near.

…

…

Haru listened to Yuri Plisetsky’s call. Haru got her mother who was also running away as well, her mother requested her to leave with, but Haru Miura declined, said she only went with her love, this time, was Yuri P.

…

They met each other, again, but this time the ship broke to two and …  
#####  
Yuri Plisetsky caught Haru Miura.

And he wanted to get with her again.

But the ship sank and they fell.

…

…

…

By her thought, Yuri Plisetsky, was there and she must continue …

You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

…

Yuri wanted Haru to continue when both fell into the sea. On this moment, Haru soon realized that, Yuri Plisetsky, he was cold and he could not live much longer due to …

He just slowly looked into her eyes, and Yuri P. just told her …  
“Keep living … I might have been no longer, but … please, don’t give up hope …”

…

She cried lot as …

…

…

…

Haru just looked to a Yuri P. slowly leaving her and went away. It was full of tragedy for her. Many had left this world forever, and few alive, but not Yuri. Yuri suffered hypothermia.

Haru promised she would continue …

…

…

…

And in her memoir, it was witnessed …

… by herself …

…

…

That man escaped, so to be sure, she changed her identity and named her Haru Plisetskaya, with much love for her lover. Her true love …  
…

…

…

She kept the picture Yuri P. painted and she stayed out …

…

…

…  
#####  
In the last moment, she soon gave a smile as an old lady. She memorized it …

In the guest room, she appeared with a beautiful European dress, walking down. In there, people cheered for her, both of them. The Grand Staircase was waiting for her.

…

But the most special one …

…

…

…  
…

…

…

…

…

…

…

“Yuri?”

“There are always an exception, isn’t it?”

And so be it, in the memoir of the wrecked ship, she and Yuri Plisetsky finally gathered again, in a promise they had spoken together …

…

…

…

_Deep in the sea, we will never stop finding each other._

_From the memoir, forever the memoir …_


End file.
